


tessera.

by sensesonfire



Series: storge; [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain-centric, Character Study, Gen, Mentioned Barbara Gordon, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: between cassandra's crisis in who she wants to be and her realization that she does not need to make it harder.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Series: storge; [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652599
Kudos: 41





	tessera.

Cassandra was over being underestimated by everyone. Or rather, by Bruce and Barbara. They did not understand her at all, she was no child and her disability did not make her incapable of doing things. She managed to pull off the Batgirl mantle just fine and she was happy to do that for a while—until it became overwhelming to the point she decided to pass it on to Stephanie. She was a better Batgirl anyway, so it was okay, Cassandra was fine. She just wanted to figure herself out, be something apart from the symbol.

Even if things in Hong Kong did not work out, it was all good. She still had time, Tim made sure to reassure her that he would always have her back when she needed. It was reassuring, really was, but not knowing what she wanted or who she wanted to be was terrifying. The pressure was also too much; she could not take the pity on Barbara’s face or the tinge of hopelessness whenever she looked at Bruce, like he wanted to do something to help but did not know where to start. And if she was being honest, she did not want his help, she wanted to do this on her own.

She bottled it all up, though. It made it harder to work, to be coherent, it was tampering with her dyslexia and she was just tired. Worst of all, _all_ of her brothers noticed that one day and Dick called a Sibling Help on one of his secret apartments at Blüdhaven. He did not tell her, he said it was just a movie night for the both of them, so when she got inside and saw the four of the batboys there, she was surprised.

Dick cleared his throat and smiled apologetically. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him.

“So,” Jason, shockingly, was the first to break the awkward silence that got over, “we just want you to know that we’re here for you just as much as you’re always here for us,” and then he proceeded to do that thing where he picks at the already chipped black nail polish on his thumb whenever he is self-conscious.

“Yeah, I mean,” Tim was the one talking now, his tone light and soothing, “you don’t have to tell us everything, but we’ll be here anyways, if you just want us to make it all go away, then say the world and we will,” then he was crossing the room, standing right in front of her and opening his arms.

Cassandra actually smiled at that because she knew he knew how much she loved hugs and how much it comforted her when someone was eager to do that for her. She let herself be engulfed by her brother, sinking her cheek on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

It did not take too long for Dick to shout, “group hug!” and for the five of them be tackled to the ground because Jason launched himself too hard on everyone.

And they were laughing, even Damian, who gave Cassandra that knowing look that was better than anything he could have said, that meant _I’m here for you_ and she was glad she could read him so well at this point it was unnecessary to ask him what he meant.

Figuring yourself hard is fucking hard, as Jason always says, but she is glad that she at least has four dorks to watch her back along the way.

_(“It’s not that hard,” Cassandra and Tim commented at the same time when Damian failed to chug down all the ten marshmallows at one go. They shared a look and snickered._

_“Fuck. That’s scary,” Jason deadpanned._

_“No, really, it’s scary whenever they do that, it’s like they’re twins who were separated at birth and have their minds connected or something,” Dick babbled like a train, agreeing with Jason on something for once, which was scarier than whatever else._

_“You two on the same side is scarier, though,” Damian answered and yes, Cassandra and Tim had to agree on that one._

_And suddenly they were all arguing over the fact that it always ended like this – Jason and Dick on a side while Damian picked Cassandra and Tim’s side, who were his favorite siblings (and really, this was something Dick was not going to let go that soon) –, so Cassandra just incorporated the moment on the back of her mind._

_It was the normalcy she enjoyed a lot. It was her brothers who always managed to make her feel better. She would not have it any other way.)_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting it yesterday ughhhh i had uni stuff to do
> 
> but next one will be damian and then we're done? i guess? i might... do a little crack one to cover up for the lil angsties... but who knows...
> 
> yknow the drill tell me if theres any typos or mistakes
> 
> see ya soon!


End file.
